marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Max Grey
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is Jay Sea Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. 'Max' is oficially short for Maxine...but if you call her Maxine, she will hit you. Max has alot of history at other schools for fighting and disrespecting teachers...especially after her mom died. But before all that,' she was a...relitively normal kid, generally wisecracking. When she was' seven, her third grade teacher tried to molest her. (She skipped a grade or two...) Somehow, something happened, Max made it happen, and the teacher...well, he didn't survive. (That's when Sarah Grey, Max's mama, found out ehr daughter was a mutant.)Max doesn't quite remember it that clearly... In middle school, Max had to deal with some serious bullying (she didn't get tall until she was 14.) and the new knowledge that her Mother...was a spy. During high school, Sarah, having a few abilities herself, trained Max in how to control and use her powers as best she could. Max is 17 curently. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Fiery, loyal, compassionate, crazy smart, outgoing, vicious and ruthless when someone messes with her buddies.She has a lot of attitude and is very confrontational (not to mention her dark, gory side). She enjoys a fair fight (ex.: she never attacks from behind, fights with a weapon of equal stature to her opponents, etc.) Max always tries to keep her emotions in (as in sadness, love, etc.), but when she is extremely mad or extremely sad, they show. Despite her bad@$$ façade, she really has a kind heart. She loves kittens and puppies and going to the movies with her mom. ''' What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Xavier's School? '''Da school Is your character an Adult or a Student Student Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent?' She can create black energy, manipulate it any way she pleases, make it solid, sharp, hot, explosive, in either form.' Max also has a black belt...for the sake of being breif, her mother forced her into it. As for what makes her a hero...Max has a defensive side, and really doesn't like to see people get hurt. She thinks whatever dark forces are out there should just eff off, but knows the won't, which is why she wants to do this. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? No. But Max is looking for a girlfriend. Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes. List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Hopefully every day, but sometimes there may be a few days where I'm not on at all. If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: eastern standard Category:Confirmation